


Lost To Me

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Introspection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-19
Updated: 2008-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wintergreen wonders about this new wife...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/gifts).



The woman was definitely a fine figure of her gender, if a tad thin to Wintergreen's tastes. That came with the state of fitness, he supposed. Not that he was against women doing more than cleaning and cooking, but Wintergreen's own tastes tended to softer women.

Slade's wouldn't. They couldn't, not with all the tales he had heard of Frannie, the boy's stepmother.

Wintergreen caught himself. Boy. Not by half, and he hadn't for a long time been one. Slade had been a man for a long time, and now...

Slade had found the right woman for him. Adeline Kane had the brains...that had been obvious in Slade's letters...and the looks to captivate the man Slade had become.

Wintergreen greeted her with warmth and respect, but as he met her eyes, and saw a colder hardness under the pride in Slade, he wondered.

He'd lost Slade for all time with this union, but would the woman nurture the treasure she'd helped shape as carefully as Wintergreen had?


End file.
